Electric circuits can be comprised of electrically conductive patterns, resistor patterns and dielectric patterns or combinations thereof. The preparation of these patterns on inert substrates is known. By way of illustration, electrically conductive patterns on inert substrates can be prepared using compositions comprising carriers or vehicles, conductive metal particles and glass frit. The carrier or vehicle can be polymerizable or nonpolymerizable to actinic radiation. Generally these compositions are placed imagewise on the inert substrate by printing techniques such as screen printing. After firing the image of the pattern on the inert substrate a useful electrically conductive circuit is obtained. Screen printing has limited resolution capabilities. There exists a need to prepare electrically conductive patterns or electric circuits on inert substrates by an additive method which applies conductive materials only where desired to form a high resolution image of the desired pattern or circuit directly without need for development. A need also exists for the preparation of resistor and dielectric patterns by a similar method.